date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anabelle
" She who draws the sword that will cut anything within a second " — Tohka Yatogami Anabelle (アナベル pronounced Anaberu) is a spirit who has fallen to Earth after Shido and the spirits fought Kerubiel. She is a spirit who uses her katana and her reflective aura to maneuver around the battlefield and an experienced Onna-bugeisha. She is also an Inversion spirit that controls dark energy and a big scythe. History Before Anabelle became a spirit, she was a shrine maiden who fulfills her tasks in a short amount of time. She always followed what her master teaches her about her religion and how the world revolved around her. Every shrine maiden envied her for her hard work and the satisfaction from her master. Then, one of the shrine maidens tricked her to cast a ritual by herself from the Aokigahara. Days later, she disappeared into the mist when she had to perform a ritual by herself during the process. The master and the shrine maidens was heartbroken to hear such bad news from an innocent woman disappearing into the mist and leaving no trace behind. The envied maiden had no idea that Anabelle could've been killed, she thought that Anabelle would just be lost on her way home. Weeks after this incident, a spacequake occurred in Kyoto, Japan and nearly wiped out the whole city, killing thousands of citizens. The Ratatoskr alliance saw the aftermath of the destruction and found a shining, gleaming aura that surrounded the body and immediately started to find her. It was unusual to the Ratatoskr because they never found a spirit who would surround itself with such a glaring aura. A few hours later, the AST determined where Anabelle is located. She stayed at the Inari Shrine where she admires the beautiful sculptures. They threatened to kill Anabelle to stay away from the monument to prevent the destruction of the monument, but she didn't care about what the AST says due to what she is capable of initiating from the them. Anabelle flew towards the sky and started to attack them with a quick, powerful slash. By then, the attack destroyed their armor and killing all of the wizards. A day later, Shido finds Anabelle at the Yasaka Shrine and asked her if she wanted to go on a date with him. She humbly accepts the offer and starts the date. In the evening, Shido asks if he can seal her powers. At first, Anabelle assumed that Shido wanted to seal her powers for good, but Shido explains to her what he meant by that and that she wasn't the only spirit who sealed their powers by Shido. After pondering about this decision, she decides to let Shido seal her powers and became an ordinary human. Unlike all spirits in this world, the Ratatoskr revealed that Anabelle can send forth powerful shock waves through her katana within seconds without her enemies noticing. Unknowingly, Anabelle also has an Inverse form which she can control and still keep her memories and keep her emotions in one state. Appearance Anabelle is a beautiful young woman that is known for her shining, golden eyes. Her eyes sparkle with golden pupils that symbolizes love, passion, and wisdom. She has strokes of white, luscious hair that go all the way down to her ankle, ending with a tail below her dress. Spirit Powers & Abilities Spirit Form Angel: Amaterasu (天照 Amaterasu) Weapon: Katana , Aura Astral Dress: Kagayaku Hikari (lit. The Shining Light) * Kagayaku Hikari: 'Kagayku Hikari is an Astral Dress that is worn by Anabellle. Aside from the angel protecting Anabelle, this dress is a well-known kimono/qipao that symbolizes power and integrity in Japan and China. When she fights her opponents, they think that Anabelle will be vulnerable towards them due to her wearing such a high quality dress instead of wearing armor to show her strong power. However, the Astral Dress has characteristics as powerful as an honorable knight that fights for its fate. Therefore, the Astral Dress protects her from incoming attacks and saber attacks from the AST and DEM. Amaterasu * '''Amaterasu: '''Amaterasu is a legendary katana/angel wielded by Anabelle. The sword is found by Anabelle when she wandered around the shrine and found the sword in the inventory area where all old scrolls are being kept. There are legends that are dedicated to this sword, it once told that a god or goddess is sealed in the sword and that if one person is present with the sword, the person receives a immense speed on their fingertips. Anabelle quickly claims the katana and swears an oath to protect its loved ones and people. What makes Amaterasu a special katana is that its power holds a tremendous flash attack that can pierce any armor and objects. Aura * '''Aura: '''Besides her katana, she uses Aura to transfer and teleport incoming attacks to protect herself/her team-mates and transferring the attacks with her will. Even though she has a quite strong defense, she also has a time interval of 30 minutes to use her aura. After that, her aura will return to its spot and rest for a couple of hours before using afterwards. Her abilities are unknown, but so far she casts five spells: * '''Kishimojin's Punishment [ '鬼子母神罰 ']: '''Anabelle grants powers of Kishimojin's terror to slash her enemies in an X formation shock wave that damages its enemies and decreasing their attack speed for a limited time. * '''Dazzling Offensive [ '目を見張るような攻撃 ']: '''Anabelle dashes her target and slashes 3 times. Whoever gets attacked by the 3rd attack will severely damage their nervous system for a short period of time. * '''Crescent Wave [ '三日月波 ']: '''Creates a large, downward slash that releases a crescent shaped shock wave towards their target that deals damage and binds them for 7 seconds. * '''Teleportation: [ 'テレポーテーション ']: '''Summons the aura behind the wielder and grants its allies or itself the ability to teleport to anywhere around the battlefield. This ability can only happen 10 times a day with allies included. * '''Shield of Dawn: [ '夜明けの盾 ''']: '''Creates duplicates of the auras to transfer damage to certain areas. This is a high advantage to avoid incoming attacks. However, they can only create 20 auras to defend themselves or their allies. Overall, Anabelle can act as a strong assassin or be a helpful aid towards her allies. Inversion Powers & Abilities Inversion Form '''Demon: Izanami (伊弉冉尊 lit. She Who Invites) Weapon: Scythe, Dark Energy 'Astral Dress: '''Unknown * '''Izanami: '''Anabelle has the power to utilize a scythe to attack her enemies and create spells that boosts her allies and herself and also deal damage to her opponents. In spite of the fact that her Spirit form has powers defend her allies well, her Inversion form can make her allies stronger for a limited time-span. She wears a black and dark teal kimono/qipao that represents the dead that she rules over. Her scythe, is the largest possession that she has. Thousands of organisms that live under Izanami's reign fear her as much as the Devil. She, who decides if their fate must be dead or spared. So far her Inversion has 3 abilities: * '''Dark Portal [ 'ダークポータル ']: '''Summons a dark portal that twirls around and deals damage * '''Scythe Volley [ 'スカイボレー ']: '''Summons 5 scythes to attack straight ahead. * '''Judgement [ '判定 ''']: '''Grants allies and itself increased aerial speed for 4 seconds. Overall, Anabelle's Inversion mode is a high advantage for her allies. But, she has to sacrifice a bit of her own blood to cast these abilities. Physical Abilities * '''Immense Speed: '''Anabelle has the bessing to wield her katana with immense speed. * '''Armor Penetration: '''The ability to cut through armor and a chance to even kill the foe. * '''Flight: '''Has the ability to soar through the skies. * '''Aerial/Ground Acrobats: '''Anabelle can dodge attacks by simply applying her gymnast skills to dodge attacks in midair or on the ground. Ratatoskr's Confidential: Spirit's Data Spirit Form * Risk Factors:S * Space Quake:A * Spirit's Astral Dress:A * Angel:AAA ** Strength:128 ** Consistency:192 ** Spiritual Power:228 ** Agility:110 ** Intelligence:200 Inversion Form * Risk Factors:SS * Space Quake:S * Spirit's Astral Dress:AAA * Angel: S ** Strength:209 ** Consistency:200 ** Spiritual Power:240 ** Agility:90 ** Intelligence:210 Trivia * Amaterasu is a goddess of the sun. * Izanami is the goddess of both creation and the dead. But Anabelle is more of the dead than creation. * This is the author's Spacealiens1 first creations * When Anabelle encounters Ellen Mira Mathers, she almost destroyed Ellen's equipment. But, Ellen escapes just in time for her to go to safety. * Aokigahara is a forest in Japan that is known as the 'Suicide Forest' * Anabelle is a hybrid spirit that fights and supports her allies. * Although Dazzling Offensive is strong, enemies can easily dodge this ability if they are fast enough. * In order for Anabelle to use Dark Portal, she must aim the ability at the right time to land it. * Izanami's powers is slightly weaker than Amaterasu's powers. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit